[unreadable] This proposal is a revision of an earlier (February 2002) application requesting funds to construct a high field nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) laboratory as an extension to the Henry Eyring Chemistry Building (HEB). Since the initial submission a strategic plan has been developed to designate the new space as an institute that will serve the NMR needs of the broader campus community. The new construction module, referred to as the "Gauss House", will provide new research space that will accommodate instrumentation currently located in the chemistry department consisting of five solid-state NMR spectrometers in the 100-600 MHz frequency range plus 5 high resolution spectrometers (300, 400, and three 500's). The proposed construction will also provide adequate space to house two ultra high field 800 and 900 MHz NMR spectrometers planned for acquisition following completion of construction. These high field (600-900 MHz) spectrometers will be used primarily for: 1) NIH-sponsored research; 2) basic research programs that develop new NMR methods and theory that ultimately find their way into biomedical research applications. The Gauss House, as a campus-wide core NMR facility, will also provide investigators access to assigned office space and NMR research instrumentation by faculty members of biology, biochemistry, chemistry, chemical and fuels engineering, medicinal chemistry, and physics as well as investigators participating in the new biotechnology initiative focused on the brain. This construction proposal will provide modern laboratory space designed specifically for major NMR upgrades that could never be accommodated in any other building on campus. [unreadable] [unreadable] An award for the first instrument in the planned upgrade (a wide-bore 600 MHz instrument), was made by NSF a few days after the study section review of the initial proposal. The total project costs for this revised proposal includes a commitment to acquire an 800 MHz spectrometer for installation at the time of completion of the Gauss House. An approximate time-line is also provided for acquisition of a 900 MHz instrument. The new space and associated research facilities are absolutely essential for present needs as well as planned recruitment of senior faculty members in the chemistry, biochemistry, and medicinal chemistry departments. [unreadable] [unreadable]